The Dark Forests Revenge
by Cassandra Starflower
Summary: A string of murders begin to unnerve the Clans, as a cat makes a dark choice and causes death all around him. Adopted from AmberblazeOfThunderClan because she lost her password. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cats: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat

Jayfeather- mottled gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice, Alderpaw- dark ginger tom

Warriors:

Cloudtail- white long-furred tom with blue eyes

Apprentice, Hollypaw-black she-cat

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes

Ivypool- silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice, Sparkpaw- orange tabby she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lilyheart- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with darker stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat with white dapples

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw- dark brown she-cat

Molewhisker- cream brown tom

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Fernpaw- yellow tabby she-cat

Stormcloud- dark gray tabby tom

Snowbush- white tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat

Elders:

Purdy- brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Graystripe- gray tom with darker stripe along his spine.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

"No! Let go of me!" Dovewing screamed in the darkness of the lake, underwater. She thrashed in the grip of the dark cat who was killing her slowly. Thick blood spiraled upward, away from her, forming a path into the stars…

Dovewing sat up, blinking. Ever since a moon ago, she'd started having nightmares of death. She hadn't been able to concentrate, and several cats had asked her what was wrong with her.

She couldn't stop thinking of the dreams.

 _Am I going to die?_

She rose to her paws and padded out into the camp. _Maybe I'll take a walk._ She padded to the entrance, paused, and mewed to Cloudtail, on guard, "I'm going to take a walk."

"Okay," he nodded. She padded through the trees, tasting the air. _I might as well do some hunting. Maybe near the lake._

She headed toward the lake, ears pricked, and paused at the shore. _The lake seems so peaceful…_

A sudden crackle made her whip around, heart pounding. "Who's there?" she called, staring at the tree line. A bush shook slightly, and a cat stepped out, watching her with angry yellow eyes. _Mapleshade!_ Dovewing tried to run past her, but Mapleshade seized her scruff and threw her to the ground. Dovewing scrambled to her feet, unsheathing her claws. Mapleshade lunged at her, clawing across her chest fur. Dovewing shrieked, clawing desperately at Mapleshade's face. Mapleshade responded with seizing Dovewing's neck and biting down hard.

Dovewing struggled, letting out a shrill scream. Blood streamed down her neck, shoulders, and sides as she thrashed wildly. Mapleshade bit harder, and there was an awful crack. Dovewing went limp, and Mapleshade dropped her, smirking. She purred, "Now let the Clans fear an evil murderer!" With that, she brought her claws down on Dovewing's side, leaving five puncture marks in a curved line on her side.

She padded away, vanishing into the shadows…

Back in the ThunderClan camp, Ivypool awoke from an awful nightmare in which cats screamed all around her, and noticed her sister's empty nest…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

Dovewing opened her eyes and saw a sparkling border of stars under her paws. SHe turned to the right and saw a beautiful, prey-rich forest filled with cats who seemed so happy. To the left, a dank, dim forest filled with rotting things and angry cats.

"Make your choice, Dovewing. The Dark Forest or StarClan." A voice said. She looked around for the cat who said it, but they were nowhere to be seen.

"Come to the Dark Forest, to get your revenge," hissed Mapleshade.

"No way, you're the one who killed me! I wouldn't go over there even if you tried to drag me." Dovewing lifted her nose and stepped to the StarClan side.(Because she was afraid Mapleshade _would_ try to drag her)

"Fine." snapped Mapleshade. "Rot with the goody-goodies forever for all I care. You'll never know who has betrayed your Clan to help me destroy Firestar's kin!"

Dovewing stiffened, then hissed, "I. Don't. Care. If someone is betraying ThunderClan then I will find out."

"Good luck." sneered Mapleshade.

unknown POV

The tom padded down a rotting path. _There._

"Mapleshade!" he called accusingly. "I thought we were going to start with _Leafpool_ or _Jayfeather_ , not Dovewing!" He glared, amber eyes cutting through the darkness. Mapleshade padded toward him, "My _dear_ little kitten, I murder who I want to. What _you_ want doesn't play in. You wanted your revenge. You are getting it. That little she-cat has gotten what she deserves for sneaking off with that ShadowClan warrior and breaking your tiny little heart." She smirked. "Next, I'll need you to draw Jayfeather out of camp, and I will take care of the rest. Don't worry, no one will suspect you, and Bramblestar will make you deputy once all of that kittypet's kin are gone."

The tom stepped into the faint shaft of light, his pale gray fur slashed through with the black stripes. "Yes, that is what I want." he agreed.

"Good, I knew you'd be a good recruit. Just like your sister Blossomfall. Bumblestripe, remember to keep our little conversations _hidden_."

"I know." he nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anyone else ever hit the equals key when you want to hit the backspace key?**

Chapter Three

Ivypool padded out of the warriors den, yawning. She glanced around and noticed cats clustering around Squirrelflight, who looked happy to be back on warrior duties, as of four suns(days) ago. Her two kits were apprenticed to Jayfeather and Dovewing.

"Where's Dovewing?" piped an orange tabby nearby. "She said we would do battle training today!" Sparkpaw reared into the air and executed a clumsy series of swipes, then fell back to all fours.

"That's a good question." said Squirrelflight, looking annoyed. "I need her for a border patrol." Cloudtail padded over and meowed, "She went for a walk last night… I don't know why she isn't back."

"Where did she go?" asked Whitewing, looking troubled. "This isn't like her, to wander away."

"She went down to the lake." mewed Cloudtail. "Should we go look for her?"

"Hmm. Whitewing, Cloudtail, Squirrelflight, Ivypool, you go look for her." ordered Bramblestar.

The patrol left and headed down to the lake. As they padded through the undergrowth they all stiffened. Nearing the lake, there was a strong scent of blood. They broke through onto the shore and Whitewing let out a shrill wail. A pale gray shape lay slumped in a pool of thick blood. _No!_ Ivypool thought. She darted forward. Dovewing's eyes were closed and her fur sticky with red. Her neck was at an awkward angle and there was an odd mark on her flank. The whole patrol crowded forward, talking.

"How did this happen?"  
"Was it a rogue?"

"Who would have killed her?"

"I don't understand."

"No! Dovewing!"

"How could any cat do this?"

Because it was clear a cat had done this. No fox or badger or dog could have done it. They solemnly carried her through the trees, to the camp. When they reached the camp, cats crowded all around, babbling. Sparkpaw wailed.

"What… how…" Bramblestar stared in horror at the body. Then he sighed. "Leafpool, Jayfeather… clean her up for the vigil please. We need some hunting patrols."

Jayfeather nodded and the medicine cats headed across the camp to clean her up.

At dusk cats gathered to sit vigil for the dead warrior. Whitewing, Ivypool, Birchfall, Lionblaze, and Sparkpaw sat beside her. Nobody noticed Bumblestripe slip into the warriors den silently, eyes half-closed in a frown.

He curled up in his nest, ready to sleep while outside Dovewing's relatives cleaned the last of the blood from her ruffled gray pelt. "Not keeping vigil, huh?" a mew came from across the den. He jerked his head up, startled. "What?" He glared at the tortoiseshell she-cat watching him with an amused expression. Blossomfall smirked and curled up, calling, "I don't blame you, she was a bit odd." Bumblestripe snorted, and lay back down, to go to sleep.

He opened his eyes into the Dark Forest, sighing. Mapleshade padded toward him and mewed, "Wait to draw Jayfeather out into the forest until after the Gathering. I want to see what the other Clans have to say about that little brat's death. Now let's work on the death blow. I want to see you _improve_ this time." She padded toward him and he readied himself for another night's hard training. For vengeance. For power.

The dawn came and the three elders came and carried Dovewing away. Whitewing wailed, pressing against Birchfall as the elders vanished through the thorn barrier.

"The Gathering is tonight." Bramblestar spoke. "The cats who will be going are Squirrelflight, Ivypool, Cloudtail, Bumblestripe, Mille, Snowbush, Ambermoon, Dewnose, Jayfeather, Alderpaw, Lionblaze, Cinderheart, and Hollypaw."

As the day went on, cats hunted and did all the regular patrols. Sunset grew close and the Gathering patrol clustered by the thorn barrier. Finally it was time, and Bramblestar led the patrol toward the island. Ahead of them WindClan was crossing the bridge. As ThunderClan drew closer WindClan pointedly turned their backs. Behind them ShadowClan was arriving. They crossed the tree bridge and headed into the island. Bramblestar leapt up into the tree with Onestar and Mistystar. Rowanstar arrived and then leapt into the tree.

Mistystar let out a yowl to announce the beginning of the Gathering, then announced RiverClan's news. She then sat down and Onestar announced a fox which had been driven off of WindClan's territory. Rowanstar announced a new litter of kits. Bramblestar felt butterflies in his stomach as he stepped up and announced, "One of our warriors was murdered. A patrol found Dovewing on the lakeshore yesterday morning."

An outraged babble broke out. Cats yowled and hissed, and Onestar said, "I hope you aren't accusing WindClan of doing such a thing!"

"I'm not." Bramblestar growled. "But I want to know who did it."


	5. Chapter 5

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat with green eyes(!)

Medicine Cats: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat(!)

Jayfeather- mottled gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes(!)

Apprentice, Alderpaw- dark ginger tom(!)

Warriors:

Cloudtail- white long-furred tom with blue eyes(!)

Apprentice, Hollypaw-black she-cat(!)

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes(!)

Ivypool- silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes(!)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(!)

Apprentice, Sparkpaw- orange tabby she-cat(!)

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lilyheart- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom(!)

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with darker stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat with white dapples

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw- dark brown she-cat(!)

Molewhisker- cream brown tom

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Fernpaw- yellow tabby she-cat(!)

Stormcloud- dark gray tabby tom

Snowbush- white tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat

Elders:

Purdy- brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Graystripe- gray tom with darker stripe along his spine.

 **(!) means the cat it labels is at risk of being murdered by Mapleshade. Let me know if I missed someone, or if someone I labeled isn't Firestar's kin.**

Chapter Four

Jayfeather POV

Jayfeather was headed to the Moonpool to try to find out what had happened to Dovewing.

He padded forward, scenting the pool just ahead. He dipped his hose onto the water, settling into a loaf. **(if you've ever seen a catloaf, that's what he was)** She fell asleep, soon after, and saw the grounds of StarClan.

"Jayfeather." a voice mewed. He looked up sharply, realizing he was standing on the StarClan side of the border, and standing before him, farther into StarClan's territory, was Dovewing. She watched him silently.

"Dovewing?" he asked.

"Yes, mouse-brain." she purred slightly. "Why did you come?"

"I-well Bramblestar wants to know who did this."

Dovewing stiffened. **(She found out who is betraying ThunderClan)**

"Mapleshade. She wants-" Dovewing started.

"Why, Dovewing, spilling so soon?" inquired a voice, and Mapleshade stepped into view on the Dark Forest side of the border. "You don't want me to have to hurry up with my _plan_ , do you?"

"Go away." snarled Dovewing, her eyes narrowing.

"Only once Jayfeather wakes up. I want to monitor your conversation."

"Don't you have a traitor to train, Mapleshade?" Dovewing inquired sharply.

"He can do without me for one night." Mapleshade responded.

"What?" asked Jayfeather, perplexed.

"Nothing." said Dovewing, looking tense. "Jayfeather, you need to hurry Alderpaw's training up, just in case."

"Wait!" yelped Jayfeather. "What?"

The dream began to fade, and Jayfeather woke up beside the Moonpool. He got to his feet, frowning, and began to make his way back to ThunderClan territory. _Dovewing had a warning for me. Why couldn't she just tell me? Why did she give me that cryptic comment about hurrying up Alderpaw's training? I don't understand._

He arrived back at camp, and headed back to his den.

"Wait!" called a voice behind him. _Bramblestar._

"What." Jayfeather snapped.

"Did you find anything?"

"Yes. Mapleshade killed her and is working with someone inside ThunderClan."


	6. Chapter 6

Allegiances

ThunderClan

Leader: Bramblestar- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Squirrelflight- ginger she-cat with green eyes(!)

Medicine Cats: Leafpool- light brown tabby she-cat(!)

Jayfeather- mottled gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes(!)

Apprentice, Alderpaw- dark ginger tom(!)

Warriors:

Cloudtail- white long-furred tom with blue eyes(!)

Apprentice, Hollypaw-black she-cat(!)

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom

Brackenfur- golden brown tabby tom

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom

Whitewing- white she-cat with green eyes(!)

Ivypool- silver-and-white she-cat with dark blue eyes(!)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes(!)

Apprentice, Sparkpaw- orange tabby she-cat(!)

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Berrynose- cream-colored tom

Poppyfrost- tortoiseshell she-cat

Lilyheart- white she-cat with tortoiseshell patches

Cinderheart- gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom(!)

Bumblestripe- pale gray tom with darker stripes

Blossomfall- tortoiseshell she-cat with white dapples

Apprentice, Sorrelpaw- dark brown she-cat(!)

Molewhisker- cream brown tom

Cherryfall- ginger she-cat

Apprentice, Fernpaw- yellow tabby she-cat(!)

Stormcloud- dark gray tabby tom

Snowbush- white tom

Ambermoon- pale ginger she-cat

Dewnose- gray and white tom

Rosepetal- cream she-cat

Queens:

Daisy- cream long-furred she-cat

Elders:

Purdy- brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat

Graystripe- gray tom with darker stripe along his spine.

 **Mistpelt of DawnClan-Thanks! I absolutely love Dovewing, she is my fave. I hated killing her, but she will definitely pop up from time to time. Also, yeah, someone close to Bramblestar is going to die in this chapter. Also, I think you're the first reviewer. (the site was on the fritz as I wrote this.)**

Chapter Five

Bumblestripe's POV

Bumblestripe stalked along the path just outside of the camp. He headed toward where he knew Jayfeather would be gathering herbs.

 _Time for more revenge._

"Jayfeather!" he called. "I saw some herbs farther off, toward the lake. Want me to show you?"

"Hmm?" Jayfeather looked up. "I've got plenty of mallow…"

"It wasn't mallow."

"Okay then."

Bumblestripe led Jayfeather toward the ambush point, stopping.

Jayfeather frowned. "There aren't any herbs here, Bumblestripe- What's that scent?"

Mapleshade's scent drifted through the trees as she stepped forward.

"Dark Forest… You! You're the traitor!" Jayfeather whipped around, ready to race back to camp, but Mapleshade had already pounced.

Suddenly a dark ginger blur sped toward them. "Stop!" Alderpaw wailed, lunging toward Mapleshade, who was biting into Jayfeather's neck as he thrashed.

Bumblestripe pinned him down. Mapleshade let go of Jayfeather, who slumped to the ground lifeless, then she stalked toward Alderpaw, whose eyes grew wide with horror.

"Someone's going to die tonight…" she purred, her eyes locked on Alderpaw as he thrashed. "Wonder how Bramblestar will react to his son dying, what do you think? And now ThunderClan has one medicine cat…"

Alderpaw's screech sounded across the clearing.

-linebreak-

"Where's Jayfeather?" asked Lionblaze, holding up his paw, which was bleeding.

"Dunno. Haven't seen Alderpaw either. Maybe they're out gathering herbs." offered Thornclaw.

-linebreak-

Brightheart came wailing into camp, looking horrified, she slumped to the ground.

Bramblestar hurried over. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Dead!" she wailed. "Murdered!"

"Who?" asked Whitewing, looking stressed.

"Jayfeather and Alderpaw!" wailed Brightheart. Cue the gasps.

"Where?" demanded Squirrelflight. Brightheart gave directions before trudging toward the warriors den.

-linebreak-

It was the Gathering. Other cats noticed how quiet ThunderClan was. They had only Leafpool, instead of Alderpaw and Jayfeather too.

It was Bramblestar's turn to speak. "We regret to announce that Jayfeather and Alderpaw are dead."

Gasps rippled across the clearing.

"What is this!" hissed Onestar.

Bramblestar sighed.

 **Yeah, Jayfeather probably should have been more suspicious, but he wasn't expecting Bumblestripe to be the traitor.**


End file.
